<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell Me Your Secret. by lostenigmaticsoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223019">Tell Me Your Secret.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostenigmaticsoul/pseuds/lostenigmaticsoul'>lostenigmaticsoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bed-sharing, Bottom!Junhui, Fluff, I don't know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, for the bad, im so sorry, make-out oofff-, narration of the story, top!Wonwoo, very light angst, what to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostenigmaticsoul/pseuds/lostenigmaticsoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot of what happened to WonHui on their VCR on Caratland 2020.</p><p>~~~~~•~~~~~</p><p>"Tell me a secret of yours." </p><p>"I- I don't want to.."</p><p>"You're really stubborn, kitten."</p><p>~~~~~•~~~~~</p><p>❗️WARNING❗️: I'm not sure how the filming process for their VCR works, some scenes may be inaccurate as I wrote it with my very little knowledge about production and although I did a little research I'm still not so sure with everything, please do understand and feel free to correct me. :&gt;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell Me Your Secret.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caratland was just around the corner and they were all busy preparing for it. Although this year will be different because it will be broadcasted online due to the pandemic, it doesn't change the fact that they still need a lot of time to finalize everything for the fanmeeting. </p><p>Junhui woke up from all the noise happening around him, he rubbed his sleepy eyes and turned around to avoid the evilness of the sun peaking through his window and just faced his ceiling. He yawned and stretched his still sleeping bones and limbs. </p><p>He felt a movement on his bed so he turned around completely to the other side to see none other than Wonwoo sleeping beside him. Ever since they got their own room Wonwoo never really slept on his shared room with Mingyu, not that he hated his roommate, no it was far from that. He loves his members equally, except for one but he's not ready for that conversation yet. It was the fact that he set his other gaming pc on Junhui's room, besides the one he use often with Seungcheol on his room, so that he can play with him, and everytime they finish playing, he'll always feel sleepy enough to just lie down besides Junhui and not bother going back to his room, and that's how it has been happening. </p><p>Wonwoo stirred and scrunched his nose, his soft black hair messy and all over Junhui's purple pillow. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, the gesture reminded Junhui of cats. He smiled at the thought of Wonwoo as cat and how he'll spoil and pet him every chance he gets. Wonwoo noticed this and stopped what he was doing, he looked Junhui on his eyes and smiled as well, "morning, Junnie." he said while stretching his arms over his head. </p><p>"Morning Wonwoo!" Junhui replied, "you slept here again." he said as he look at Wonwoo for his reaction. </p><p>"Oh, you don't want me sleeping here? I'm sorry." </p><p>"No! It's not like that.." Junhui looked down and bit his bottom lips, "it's just that..." he mumbled as he played with his sleeves, "it's just that.. i'm sure Mingyu would want to have his roommate back.." he looked anywhere but, Wonwoo's eyes. </p><p>"Hmmmm, I understand. I'll stop playing here so I won't sleep here next time." the rapper said as he stand up and went out of the room, Junhui was about to say something when he heard the click of the door. He was left alone with his thought, the coldness of the room seemed to be taking over his body, he curled himself into a ball, "that's not what I meant though... I want to say I enjoyed having you here with me and I'm feeling a bit shy taking away Mingyu's roommate... I was gonna ask you if you want to room with me.." he mumbled on himself and let the tears fall from his eyes. </p><p>Despite what happened to him, he managed to stand up and got ready for the day, he went to the bathroom and did his routine, he went back to his room to put on his black sweater and pants. He went to his bedside table and saw Wonwoo's glasses, 'See? He was soo into avoiding me he forgot his freaking glasses. Now I have to give it to him. ugh!' </p><p>He contemplated whether he should give it or just let him go with the schedule half-blind. Well, speaking from someone who's also half-blind, he choose the latter and decided to just give it to him on the van, when they're all seated to avoid talking to him in the hallway. </p><p>He grabbed his phone and the glasses and went out of his room, he skipped happily on the hallway, enjoying the peacefulness of it because the moment he entered the living room, it was a total chaos. </p><p>"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SNAPBACK?!" Soonyoung screamed on the top of his lungs and run his hands through his hair, "THE HELL DO I KNOW?!? DID YOU TRY CHECKING UNDER YOUR BED?? GEEZ!!" Jihoon rolled his eyes and went back to fixing his hoodie.</p><p>"GUYS DID YOU DRINK YOUR VITAMINS??" Seungkwan asked from the kitchen, a various of answers was what Seungkwan got, "NO!" it was Seokmin who answered that while running back to the bathroom to do who knows what. "YES!!" Joshua and Jeonghan said as they both tried their best to answer every member's question about their missing things. "I'LL DRINK IT LATER I NEED TO FIND MY STUFF!" Soonyoung screamed again and went back to his room to look for what he was looking for. "PLEASE BRING ONE FOR ME!!" It was Chan who said those as he exit his room and went to put on his shoes. </p><p>"Where's Seungcheol-hyung? We need him here to take control of this mess." Junhui asked no one in particular since everyone was busy. "He's probably talking to the manager and explaining why we're leaving later that the time given." Someone answered him and he turned around to look for the source of the voice. </p><p>He was shocked to see Wonwoo walking with his hand on his pocket, his hair a little bit wet and styled to the side with a little bit of his bangs. He was wearing a plain white shirt and a grey sweatpants. </p><p>Junhui was sure he was staring for too long because when he was snapped back to reality, he saw Wonwoo next to him, smirking. "Close your mouth, Jun-ah. It's just me." Junhui gaped at him and pushed him gently, "you're so full of yourself, I wasn't gawking at you! I just remembered something from the drama I was watching." He explained and then he pouted after. </p><p>"Was the drama so good that every time you'll remember it you'll gawk at random people or places?" Wonwoo looked at him and smirked even more, Junhui blushed and turned his head to the other side.</p><p>"Oh yeah!" He snapped his head back to Wonwoo's direction and was shocked to see him so close and staring so hard on him. He gulped and pulled away a little, "you.. you forgot your glasses on my bedside table..." he gave the glasses to Wonwoo and played with his sleeves, "thanks, Jun-ah." he heard Wonwoo said and he looked up. </p><p>Wonwoo was more handsome than he was a minute ago, with his glasses on he looked like those college student that will not hesitate to help you on your homework if you asked him nicely and then treat him after he helped you with it. </p><p>Junhui blushed even more, Wonwoo noticed and he smiled at him, "you remembered the drama again? Just how many times did you watched it for you to remember it randomly?" Wonwoo asked him as he tilt his head on the side. </p><p>"Uhh... I... I'll go down first!! Bye see you!" Junhui waved at him and run to the front door, he got his converse and didn't even bother wearing it properly. He opened the door and ran down two stairs at a time. </p><p>He was panting when he made it to the lobby, he was catching his breathe when the elevator next to him made a sound, he looked to the side and his eyes widen when he saw Wonwoo, "there was no need to avoid me that much that you resort into using the stairs instead of the elevator." he smirked after he said those words and went closer to Junhui. </p><p>"I.. I needed the exercise so, it's fine." Junhui gasped for air, he bend down and put his hands on his knees to catch his breathe. </p><p>"Sure you do, Jun-ah." He heard Wonwoo deep voice and felt his pat his back, Junhui flinched and straighten up his posture.</p><p>"Why are you avoiding me?" Wonwoo asked him and he didn't know what to say. He was about to answer him when the elevator dinged again and the rest of the members went out. </p><p>"Jun, Wonwoo! Let't go! Coups will lose his shit if we get there 5 minutes late than the allotted time he gave us." They both heard Jeonghan call them and Junhui looked up, he saw Wonwoo looking at him, playfulness gone and was showing a serious expression. "You can answer my question later." He mumbled and joined the rest of Seventeen. </p><p>Junhui was left alone catching his breathe for the last time before he run and catch up with them. </p><p>~~~~~ ••*•• ~~~~~ </p><p>They arrived at the place they rented for the shooting of their VCR for Caratland, it took them only 30 minutes to get there. They were all sitting on the couch and floor and were talking about who should go first and get their make up and hair done. They all agreed to go by their number, and they started from oldest to youngest. While the Hyungs get their make-up done, the younger ones was asked if they can put on their outfits. </p><p>They were all give different styles of outfits since they were doing different concepts for every two members. </p><p>Jun's outfit consist of a blue sweater with a black line on the sleeves, and a smooth cottoned pajama pants and a sock, Wonwoo's outfit  consist of a beige plain tshirt with an almost grey button up shirt and the pants the same color as the button up. </p><p>After they were done with their make-up they were given instructions of what they should do. They were watching as the PDs call up Soonyoung and Jihoon and they gave them instructions, after they finished filming they called Hansol and Mingyu next, Jun was wishing if the PDs can pair him with Chan or Minghao but, luck wasn't on his side today. As Hansol and Mingyu finished filming, he heard the PDs voice, "Jun-ssi and.... Wonwoo-ssi. Please follow me to your room for the filming." </p><p>Junhui was doomed. The person that he was avoiding was the one paired up to him for the VCR. He knew he can't change their minds so instead of complaining, he sighed and just went to the room. They opened the door and saw gaming consoles and other gaming stuffs, cheeseballs on a bowl and a random book on the floor with pillows, he looked around and spotted a few plants, robot figures made with lego and small arcade games and a camera. </p><p>'This screams Wonwoo. Every corner of this room screams Wonwoo. Books, games, food, camera, plants and gaming consoles? Definitely Wonwoo.' He sighed again went to sit down on the floor with Wonwoo. </p><p>"Okay, since you both like to play games on your phones or pcs, we decided to give this concept to the both of you, you just need to act natural and like be you, just the normal Wonwoo and Jun on a daily basis, playing Xbox or PS3 on someone's room. No pressure just act you." The PDs instructed and they both looked st each other. </p><p>'Ah, normal they said? I'll give them normal.' Jun went to get the book and lie down sideways with his fist supporting his chin, everyone was giving him weird looks so he looked up, "Huh? Why? Come on, i'll show you what i'll do after the first few seconds!" He said and opened the book and pretended to read. </p><p>As the camera man filmed the robot figures on the table beside Wonwoo he thought of what he would do to appear normal on the camera while playing with Wonwoo. </p><p>Come to think of it, they always play on Wonwoo's pc and their phone, they never really played on Xbox or any gaming consoles, what should he do? His eyes lit up and he smirked, finally thought of something he can do to look normal. </p><p>When the camera man showed them how they will film them he got his plan finalized on his head and prepared to do his acting. The camera filmed Wonwoo first while pressing aggressively on the controller, then they filmed Jun next as he pretended to be flipping on the book, he looked up and made eye contact with Wonwoo. The latter gave him a curious look when Junhui smirked at him. </p><p>He grabbed the controller next to him and asked Wonwoo, "how do you use this? I only play on my phone and this is my first time seeing this. Tell me please?" He looked up and gave Wonwoo his 'please tell me' eyes and pouted to complete the combo, he saw him gulped then he coughed and straighten up his posture. Junhui looked at the PDs and saw them giving him a thumbs up. </p><p>"Come on, Wonwoo! Tell me!" He nudge Wonwoo's side with his shoulder and showed him the controller. Wonwoo cursed under his breathe and showed Junhui the controller he was holding. "You press this button to run and this to dodge." Wonwoo said as he tilt his hand a bit to show Junhui the button he was pressing.</p><p>Junhui looked up for a brief second and pressed the same button. His face lit up when he saw the character dodge the fire Wonwoo's character threw at him. He was so excited he forgot about filming and sat up completely to play with Wonwoo. </p><p>"Wonwoo! I have a deal! Let's keep playing this game and the loser gets to treat the winner with dinner after filming!!" The look of determination was very visible on Junhui's face as he dared Wonwoo to a game he knew he was good at. </p><p>"That's it? I mean, that's the deal? Come on, Junnie you're better than that, give me bigger deal." Wonwoo offered and smirked as he side-eyed Junhui. The latter was having second thoughts of his dare, thinking of a much more bigger deal than food. </p><p>"The loser gets to tell a secret to the winner! A secret he hasn't told anyone before!" Junhui blurted out the deal and put a hand on his mouth. He looked at the PDs and they don't seem to mind. He looked back at Wonwoo and saw him with a serious expression on his face. </p><p>"Deal, Junhui." He said before he took the controller and got ready for their battle, and that's how they discovered their competitive side. Both trying to distract the other just to win the game. Wonwoo was trying to reach and invade Junhui's space just to grab his hands and stop him from pressing the right button. </p><p>Junhui huffed and pushed Wonwoo gently and tried to cover his eyes with his left hands, Wonwoo leaned to the side and they both ended up lying on the floor with Junhui on top of Wonwoo, their battles and deals forgotten, they were just staring at each other's eyes, leaning closer and closer, "Okay cut! Good job Jun-ssi and Wonwoo-ssi!" they heard the PDs voice and Junhui's eyes widen. </p><p>Junhui panicked and got up quickly and left the room, he went to the bathroom and locked the door, he slide down and sat on the floor, his hand on his heart that's been beating so fast ever since the look Wonwoo gave to him when he agreed to his deal. 'His look means something, he was so determined to win and know a secret from me, what could that be?' </p><p>He inhaled then exhaled, he was startled when he heard someone knocking on the door, "Jun-hyung, you need to retouch your make-up for the group filming." He heard Chan's voice on the other side of the door. "Alright let me just wash my hands, be there in a minute!" He answered him and got up to fix himself. He heard Chan hummed and his retrieving footsteps. </p><p>He looked in the mirror and he's still blushing. 'Get a hold of yourself, Jun! It was only Wonwoo!' He squeezed his cheeks together and washed his hands. Junhui went out of the bathroom and went to where his members were. </p><p>After they finished shooting, they all thanked the staffs and went back to the dressing room to change back on their clothes. The 13 boys went to their respective vans and slept through the ride back to their dorms. </p><p>When they arrived, Junhui was the first one to exit their van and went straight to the elevator, he didn't bother waiting for his other members, he continuously pressed the close button and when he saw the elevator closer, he released a sigh of relief, but he gasped when he saw a hand stop the closing of the elevator and it opened to reveal, none other than Wonwoo himself. </p><p>Wonwoo entered the elevator and pressed the close button. He pressed the floor of their dorm and turned around to face Junhui. He went closer to him and when he was sure Junhui was trapped between him and the elevator wall, he put his arm on the side of Junhui's face trapping him more. </p><p>"Just so you know, I won our deal and I expect you to tell me a secret you haven't tell anyone before." Wonwoo went closer to Junhui's left ear, Wonwoo heard Junhui sucked in air and he smirked, proud of the effects he has on him. </p><p>"I'll be in your room after I take a bath." Wonwoo whispered on him and kissed him ear after. He chuckled with his deep voice and went out when the elevator they arrived to their floor. Junhui followed quietly behind, playing with his sweater's sleeves. They entered their dorm and Junhui ran past Wonwoo on the hallway to get to his room. </p><p>He breathed out the air he didn't know he was holding, he felt dizzy afterwards so he went to his bed and plopped down face first on his pillow. He smelled Wonwoo's shampoo and soap with a little bit of his cologne, he sniffed the pillow more and sighed. </p><p>'Wonwoo smells soooo good.' He rolled on the bed and grabbed the pillow Wonwoo used the night he slept in his room, he put it oh his face and sniffed more. 'Ah this is bad, it's addicting.' Junhui's last thought was how he would always feel Wonwoo's hand on his hair when the latter thought Junhui was asleep. </p><p>He would slide down his fingers on his cheeks and down to Junhui's lips, Wonwoo's thumb on his plump lips when he would touch them, then he'll feel him trace line on every moles on his face. Wonwoo would always end his line on the two moles on top of Junhui's lips and would kiss his forehead lightly. </p><p>He woke up when he felt the other side of the bed dipping, Junhui opened his eyes and saw Wonwoo staring at him. His hair was wet and few waters are still dripping from it, he's wearing his glasses and a pair of white tshirt and a basketball shorts. Junhui thought he was dreaming when he saw Wonwoo leaning in closer to him, he closed his eyes to at least feel his lips even though it was all just a dream, but he pulled away when he felt Wonwoo's lips as real as possible. </p><p>"I'm just dreaming right? You didn't just kissed me right?" He asked Wonwoo as he put his fingers on his lips. "You're not dreaming, Junnie. I'm really here. Didn't I told you that I'll be here for our deal?" He wasn't looking at him but he can feel his smirk even if Wonwoo's ok the other side of the room. </p><p>"No way... y-you did not just kiss me." </p><p>"But, I did." Wonwoo's smirked widen then he grabbed Junhui's wrist and pulled him down on the bed again, holding his hand with one hand and the other on Junhui's side, he looked at his eyes, then to Junhui's lips. Wonwoo looked up and stared at Junhui's eyes, a silent request that Junhui figured out so easily. He nodded without and wasting any seconds, Wonwoo leaned down to capture Junhui's lips. </p><p>He kissed him gently at first, nibbling his lower lips lightly and pulling away slightly to kiss the two moles on Junhui upper lip. He slid his tongue on Junhui's lower lip, asking permission if he can proceed on his next move, Junhui parted his lips a little and Wonwoo dived in to explore his mouth, their tongues fought for dominance and Wonwoo took control on the situation. </p><p>Junhui's lemon flavored lip balm lingered on Wonwoo's mouth when he pulled away to let him breathe, he went to kiss his cheeks, then his jaw. He trailed wet kisses from his jaw to his neck, he found Junhui's sweet spot when he heard him moaned, he smirked and sucked a little hickey there. </p><p>"Wh-what did you do? We ha-have filming tomorrow!" </p><p>"It's not that visible though, it'll be fine." He kissed the mark and pulled away, looking at Junhui proudly. He smirked when he saw how Junhui looked like. The latter was gasping for air, his hair messy and all over the place, his hands gripping the pillow as hard as he can his knuckles are turning white, his sweater was pulled down due to Wonwoo pulling it so he can have access to his neck. </p><p>"You looked so beautiful, Junnie." He caressed his cheeks and Junhui leaned on his touch. His eyes soften as he let go of his hand and let him put it around his neck to pull him closer, their foreheads touched and Junhui closed his eyes, feeling Wonwoo so close to him. </p><p>"My secret." He mumbled then he opened his eyes to looked at Wonwoo's brown orbs. "I was actually going to ask you if you would want to be roommates with me since you sleep here often, but you didn't let me finish and left without hearing my explanation. I also feel a little bit shy because I'm taking away Mingyu's roommate but I really enjoyed it when we're playing games on your pc and we would sometimes cuddle while playing. I enjoyed having your presence here, Wonwoo." </p><p>Wonwoo inhaled and went to kiss his neck again, Junhui leaned on the side to give Wonwoo more access to his neck. Wonwoo's hair tickling his collar when he went lower to rubbed his nose on Junhui's throat. </p><p>Wonwoo pulled away and smiled genuinely at Junhui. "I enjoyed it too when i'm with you, Junnie." He kissed his nose and lay down beside him. Junhui cuddles on his side and watch Wonwoo play game on his phone. </p><p>He kissed Wonwoo's neck then nuzzled closer to have a smell of his cologne. He inhaled Wonwoo's scent and exhaled, smiling widely to the point he can feel his Jaw tensing. </p><p>"Let's have another deal, Junnie. Loser gets to kiss the winner for as many times as he wants." Junhui pulled away and looked at Wonwoo, he narrowed his eyes at him and agreed to play again. </p><p>Wonwoo was teaching Junhui how the games works when he felt a kiss on his cheeks. Wonwoo looked at him and narrowed his eyes, he smirked and said, "you're such a sneaky little kitten." and then threw their phone on Junhui's bedside table and pushed Junhui on the bed, tickling him. After Junhui admits his defeat, he curled up on Wonwoo's side and just watch him play, their deals completely forgotten. </p><p>'Who needs those deals when we can have cuddles and kisses anytime we want?' Junhui thought as he looked at Wonwoo's concentrated face and kissed his cheeks again, Wonwoo pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head and continued playing. </p><p>'I can even have unlimited kisses and so much more. I just need to say it.' That was Junhui's last thought before he was pulled into dreamland. </p><p>Before he completely surrender to sleep, he felt Wonwoo running his hands on his hair, his fingers lingering on his cheeks and thumb on his bottom lips. He felt Wonwoo kissing his forehead and tucking his head under his chin. </p><p>"Goodnight, Kitten. Sleep well. I love you." </p><p>He heard Wonwoo mumble those word and he felt butterflies on his stomach, Junhui was too tired to reply so he decided to just kiss Wonwoo's neck and snuggled even closer, if possible, to his side. </p><p>'It wasn't a dreams anymore, this is as real as it can be. I love you too, Wonwon.' He smiled widely and let sleep take over him completely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, hello, henlo! </p><p>If you made it this far and not cringing at my choice of words ad how I wrote this one-shot then, thank you so so much!! I'm sorry for all the grammatical errors and for the bad narrations and my *cue in Seungkwan's pre-debut voice* low quality English. </p><p>It was never my first language and i'm not really confident with my English. I'll work harder in the future and improve my English skills. 🥺 </p><p>Thank you for giving time to this fanfic of mine, i'm sorry for the flow of the story. 👉🏻👈🏻 I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. 🤍</p><p>This was a gift from me since WonHui 💜💙 breathed and gave meow meow a feast two days in a row, thank you WonHui Gods. </p><p>Follow me on my twitter acc: @wonujunchidj and feel free to dm me to give me your thoughts about the story. ✨</p><p>Thank you so so much again for reading! Until my next post here on Ao3~~ 😽🌙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>